


The Last Drops

by broken_paradise



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Oral Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_paradise/pseuds/broken_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very drunk and horny hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Contains throbbing hobbit penises. (Dammit, Rosie)

Sam moans softly as his head hits the door. Frodo looks him drunkenly in the eyes his hands on either side of his face. "You drank all my ale," Frodo slurrs as he leans in closer, his lips inches apart from Sam's. "I didn't drink it all, Sir, there's still a few drops left," Sam whimpers as he feels Frodo's warm, alcohol breath on his lips. Frodo doesn't reply but keeps staring at him.

"Mister Frodo-?" he gets cut off as Frodo presses his lips against Sam's. Sam just gives up and lets his intoxicated brain take over. His hands find Frodo's waist and pulls him closer. Frodo rolls his hips against Sam's coercing a muffled moan. Frodo breaks the kiss and kneels down on his knees. It takes Sam a moment to realise that Frodo is out of his line of vision. He looks down in confusion to see Frodo's hands pulling his trousers down. "Mister frodo, what are you-" he moans Frodo takes him the whole in his mouth.

Sam clutches Frodo's shoulders hard as he feels like his legs are about to give away. He can hear loud voices singing and talking from the other side of the door. He lets out a moan half wondering if they can be heard.

Just as he is about to say it out loud, he feels a rising tension in his stomach as Frodo increases his pace. He tugs at Frodo's hair and lets out a loud moan as his body tenses up and his muscles twitch. Frodo stops and looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Frodo, p-please…” Sam pants, his cheeks flushed. Frodo gives him a self-satisfied smile. Sam lets out a gasp as he feels Frodo’s lips on him again, wet and warm. He trembles as the heat in his body swells up and pushes him right over the edge.  His head snaps back against the door, letting out a choked moan as he feels himself releasing. 

Sam bends over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as Frodo sits back on the floor. He looks at Frodo in a daze. Frodo gives him a cheeky smile. Sam smiles back and wipes Frodo’s lips with a brush of his thumb. "It’s time to take care of you now, Mister Frodo."


End file.
